Not to Believe Me
by YeoraChan
Summary: "5 prinsip dasar Keluarga Wu.."/ "Dalam hidupku tidak pernah ada kata rasa percaya. Percaya pada seseorang hanya akan melukai hati. Sampai aku bertemu seseorang yang membuatku memaknai apa itu rasa percaya.."/ "Selalu mempercayai dan memaknai sesuatu adalah kunci untuk hidup." IT'S EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE


Chapter 1

 **YeoraChan Present**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Oh Se Hoon (Wu Sehun)**

 **Lu Han (Choi Luhan)** \- GS

 **Other Cast :**

 **Kim Jong In (Kai)**

 **Park Chan Yeol**

 **Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu)**

 **Do Kyung Soo** \- GS

 **Byun Baek Hyun** -GS

 **Kim Joon Myeon (Wu Junmyeon)** –GS

 **Kim Min Seok** -GS

 **Kim Jong Dae**

 **Zhang Yi Xing** -GS

 **Huang Zi Tao** -GS

 **Choi Si Won**

 **Kim Ki Bum (Choi Kibum)** –GS

 **Genre :**

 **Mysteri, Romance, Humor**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning :**

 **Dirty Talk, mengandung unsur kekerasan, banyak kata-kata frontal, typo, no EYD, no KBBI, GS for uke**

 **Summary :**

"5 prinsip dasar Keluarga Wu.."/ "Dalam hidupku tidak pernah ada kata rasa percaya. Percaya pada seseorang hanya akan melukai hati. Sampai aku bertemu seseorang yang membuatku memaknai apa itu rasa percaya.."/

"Selalu mempercayai dan memaknai sesuatu adalah kunci untuk hidup."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

Seorang pria duduk angkuh di singgasana rajanya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah lawan di depannya tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya juga menatapnya sama, tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya pria yang sedang duduk dengan masih menatap datar. Dia Kris Wu.

"Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tau apa yang kau lakukan." balas pria yang berdiri itu dengan sama datarnya. Sesekali ia memutar bola matanya malas menatap pria yang sedang duduk dengan angkuhnya itu. Dia Sehun, putra tunggal Kris.

"Benarkah?" tanya si pria yang duduk itu pura-pura terkejut. Tapi tidak dengan ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau bayangkan brengsek. Kau yang selalu mengatakan jangan pernah percaya pada siapapun. Jadi kau satu-satunya pihak yang patut aku curigai."

"WOW! Jadi? Apa maumu nak?"

"Kembalikan semua senjataku seperti semula." kata pria yang berdiri menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"Kau ya-"

DOR!

Sebuah peluru melesat disamping Kris sehingga kaca dibelakangnya pecah dan ujung peluru tersebut sedikit menggores pelipisnya. Kris hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah putranya yang brengsek dan tempramental ini.

"Aku suka caramu meminta nak." Kris menyeringai menyindir Sehun dan mengusap sedikit pelipisnya, berdarah.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku." Ucap Sehun tegas. Bagaimana pun bajingan di depannya ini adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Cih. Menggelikan.

"Setidaknya mungkin kau tau cara meminta dengan baik dan sopan pada orang tua Wu?" balas Kris menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Bagaimanapun dia orang tuanya di sini.

Sehun berkali-kali menghela nafas dalam untuk meredam amarahnya. Ayahnya memang brengsek dan selalu tau apa kelemahannya.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta padamu. Kambalikan semua senjataku yang kau ambil Appa-ku yang terhormat." Ucap Sehun dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Kris tersenyum dengan puas.

"Oh ya satu lagi. Aku tidak suka dengan jalangmu Wu Sehun."

"Lalu?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Aku membunuhnya." Ucap Kris santai. Dengan tangan terkepal Sehun menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Kemudian Sehun meninggalkan Kris sendirian tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wu Sehun, anak tunggal dari Kris yang sangat pembangkang dan keras kepala, sama seperti ayahnya. Apapun bisa ia dapatkan. Tampan, kaya, pintar, cerdik, dan juga licik.

Sempurna.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak semua pesona yang ada pada diri pemuda ini. Semua wanita takluk pada Sehun. Tanpa diminta, wanita-wanita itu akan datang dengan sendirinya. Meminta-minta belaian pada Sehun seperti jalang.

Menjijikan.

Di usianya yang masih sangat muda ini, Sehun sudah mempunyai perusahaan senjata terkenal yang dikelolanya. Tentu saja semua itu diberikan oleh ayahnya yang maha kaya.

Kemudian Kris Wu. Si bos mafia yang maha kaya dan juga tampan. Semua orang takut dan takluk padanya. Orang-orang akan merasa ketakutan meski hanya mendengar namanya. Kris Wu terkenal dengan sebutan pembunuh berdarah dingin. Siapa saja yang berani membangkang perintahnya, sama dengan menenggak racun sampai mati.

Selain menjadi seorang bos mafia, Kris juga menjadi seorang pebisnis dan sudah mempunyai beberapa perusahaan terkenal, salah satunya perusahaan otomotif dan mempunyai beberapa cabang di China dan Kanada.

Dialah si kaya raya Kris Wu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda. Nyonya besar ingin bertemu. Anda diminta menemui beliau di ruang kerja." Ucap seorang pria tua dengan sopan pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja sang nyonya besar. Sehun tahu, wanita itu tidak suka menunggu. Jadi Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan agak tergesa. Bagaimanapun, Sehun sangat menghormati wanita itu.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu ruang kerja tersebut dengan agak keras, dan kemudian masuk. Sehun melihat wanita itu memunggunginya, melihat ke jendela.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Sehun to the point. Ia memang tidak suka berbelit-belit.

"Setidaknya kau duduk dulu jika berbicara denganku Wu." jawab wanita itu datar. Masih tetap membalikkan badannya.

"Okay." Sehun menurutinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku dengar ayahmu menyita semua senjata hasil produk perusahaanmu?" wanita itu membalikan badannya.

Terlihatlah wajahnya yang cantik putih tanpa cela. Rambut coklat lurusnya dibiarkan tergerai. Tubuhnya dibalut blazer ketat berwarna abu dipadukan rok mini dengan bahan dan warna senada. Kaki indahnya dipakaikan higheels hitam. Cantik, elegant, anggun, dan sedikit misterius. Dialah Wu Junmyeon.

"Ya." jawab Sehun singkat.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Junmyeon berjalan mendekat ke arah putra tunggalnya itu. Suara ketukan higheels yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang sepi itu tiap kali Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya. Tangannya ia letakkan di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku sudah memintanya untuk mengembalikan milikku." Junmyeon hanya mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membantuku?" tanya Sehun dan menatap Junmyeon dengan ekspresi kecewa. Jika sedang seperti ini, Sehun tetap terlihat seperti anak-anak lainnya yang ingin selalu diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya, terutama oleh ibunya.

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

 **"5 prinsip dasar Keluarga Wu.."**

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Merasa lelah dengan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Junmyeon.

" **Pertama, jangan pernah percaya pada siapapun, meskipun dia adalah darah dagingmu-"**

Junnmyeon menjeda perkataannya sebentar.

" **Kedua, kasih sayang bukanlah prioritas dalam Keluarga Wu-"**

Sehun masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

" **Ketiga, nama keluarga hanyalah simbolik di hadapan publik-"**

"Hentikan.." Sehun berkata lirih.

" **Keempat, membuat kesalahan dengan mengikut sertakan nama keluarga, berarti siap dihapus dari daftar silsilah Keluarga Wu-"**

"Tolong hentikan.."

Sehun menekankan suara di setiap katanya dan diakhiri dengan sedikit geraman. Namun Junmyeon tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun.

" **Kelima, waspadalah dengan orang yang ada di hadapanmu-"**

Junmyeon semakin mendekat ke arah Sehun dan kemudian tersenyum pada Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih menatap Junmyeon dengan tajam.

"Bisa saja aku suatu saat nanti menjadi orang yang paling kau benci."

CKREK

Sehun dan Junmyeon refleks berdiri dan saling menodongkan pistol. Ternyata diam-diam mereka memegang senjata.

"Harus pada siapa aku percaya? Lalu? Apa aku salah?" Sehun menatap Junmyeon semakin tajam dan menusuk, tetapi di dalamnya tersirat rasa kecewa yang dalam.

DOR

Junmyeon menarik pelatuk dan pelurunya melesat hingga guci di belakang Sehun pecah.

"Tidak."

Junmyeon mendekat ke arah Sehun dan kemudian menurunkan senjatanya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Hun." Junmyeon tersenyum kecut dan kemudian memeluk Sehun erat.

"Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar. Dan jangan bergantung padaku untuk setiap hal dalam hidupmu. Aku tidak suka Sehun yang lemah. Sehun-ku laki-laki yang kuat. Pergilah."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya dan kembali lagi menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya diam dan tidak lama langsung pergi dari sana.

"Terima kasih."

'eomma' lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun sedang duduk di bar langganannya. Ditemani dua orang wanita berdada besar dengan pakaian kekurangan bahan yang ada di rangkulan tangan kanan dan kirinya. Rupanya Sehun sedang bersenang-senang dengan 'wanita-wanitanya'.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal tuan tampan?" goda seorang wanita yang duduk di kanan Sehun sambil membuka kancing kemeja putih Sehun dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Aku sedang marah pada seseorang sayang." Jawab Sehun sambil membelai rambut wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin 'bermain' denganku?" tanya wanita yang satunya.

"Aku tidak ingin 'bermain' dengan siapapun malam ini."

Tidak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang pemuda dengan seringaian andalannya menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di hadapan Sehun.

Sudah hafal betul siapa yang datang, Sehun lalu menyuruh 'wanita-wanitanya' untuk pergi karena itu artinya Sehun ingin berbicara dengan pemuda yang datang itu.

"Hey bung, kau terlihat tidak bersahabat hari ini." Kata pemuda itu, –dia Kai sahabat Sehun.

"Seperti biasa si brengsek itu menghancurkan moodku." Kai tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Ayahmu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi." Dan setelah itu, Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Diamlah Kim. Kau semakin membuatku muak."

"Lalu apa yang dilakukannya hari ini?" Kai sudah berhenti tertawa dan mengelap matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Dia menyita seluruh senjata hasil produksi perusahaanku. Padahal aku butuh perjuangan keras untuk memproduksi barang baru tahun ini."

"Lalu?"

"Dia juga membunuh Daeun."

"WOW! Apa sekarang Wu Sehun sedang bersedih karena ditinggal mati kekasih? Patah hati mungkin?" Kai mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Sehun.

"Jangan konyol bung." Sehun melempar kesal Kai dengan dompet di sampingnya, yang diterima dengan riang gembira oleh Kai.

"Apa yang membuatmu kemari Kai?" Sehun menyalakan rokok dan menghisap rokok itu dalam-dalam. Merasakan asap yang masuk dan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah iya aku hampir lupa. Kau ingat gadis yang bernama Choi Luhan?"

"Tidak." jawab Sehun datar.

"Kau yakin tidak ingat?" Kai menatap Sehun tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sehun barusan.

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi dijawab dengan datar oleh Sehun. Kai menggelatukkan giginya kesal. Ingin rasanya Kai mencekik bajingan di depannya sampai mati dan melamparkan mayatnya ke kandang anakonda.

"Kau membuatku jengkel bajingan."

"Hey! Aku benar-benar tidak ingat brengsek. Berbicaralah yang jelas." Sehun berkata dengan bersungut-sungut karena dirinya memang tidak ingat dengan wanita bernama Choi Luhan itu.

"Dia gadis yang kau ajak 'bermain' waktu kau diundang pergi ke acara ulang tahun ayahnya bulan lalu. Anak si pemilik perusahaan pertambangan." Jawab Kai mencoba mengingatkan Sehun yang tampak seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Kalau itu aku-" Sehun membuang rokoknya dan kemudian menerawang mencoba mengingat-ingat wanita yang dimaksud Kai.

"Ya aku ingat. Satu kampus dengan kita? Memangnya ada urusan apa kau menanyakan itu padaku?"

"Gadis itu kemarin mengirimku e-mail dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu besok malam di sini." Jawab Kai sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya kemudian melemparkannya pada Sehun.

"Itu adalah data mengenai gadis itu. Semua tercantum lengkap di sana. Aku mendapatkan itu dari teman prianya. Yah, dia memang populer." Kai meneguk habis minuman kaleng yang ada di hadapannya kemudian berdiri dan merapikan bajunya, tidak lupa Kai juga mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Sehun.

"Jika tidak ada yang kau tanyakan, aku pergi. Kau tau aku ini orang yang sibuk" dan setelah mengatakan itu Kai berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

'Selamat datang di duniaku Choi Luhan'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TUK

TUK

TUK

Suara ketukan higheels terdengar begitu nyaring di lorong yang sepi dengan pencahayaan minim. Seorang wanita dengan angkuhnya berjalan di sepanjang jalan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Menambah kesan menyeramkan dan misterius setiap kali wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya.

Wanita itu kemudian masuk ke salah satu pintu yang ada di lorong itu. Maka terlihatlah ruangan yang terang dengan lampu warna-warni yang bergemerlapan di atasnya.

Perlahan-lahan wajah wanita itu terlihat. Menampakkan wajah cantik tanpa cela dengan hanya memakai pakaian yang super minim tanpa lengan, memperlihatkan punggungnya dan berbelahan dada rendah berwarna hitam senada dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam kelam. Terlihat sangat sexy.

Saat wanita itu melangkah, setiap pasang mata melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum, terpesona, dan juga lapar. Mengingat dandanannya yang terbilang cukup nakal.

Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong di sana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

' **aku sudah sampai'**

' **tunggu aku. Aku baru saja menuju pintu masuk'**

Wanita itu kembali duduk dengan tenang, menyilangkan kakinya. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap alunan musik yang terus bergema di ruangan itu.

Tidak lama, seorang pria tampan dengan pakaian setengah formalnya menghampiri wanita yang sedang duduk memejamkan matanya tenang.

"Selamat malam Nona Choi. Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama." Ucap pria itu sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Wanita yang sedang duduk itu kemudian membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah Tuan Wu."

Dan kemudian pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebrang wanita yang dipanggilnya Nona Choi.

"Bagaimana kabar anda? Masih mengingatku?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tentu saja Nona Choi Luhan. Anda terlihat cantik sekali malam ini."

"Terima kasih." Jawab wanita itu –Luhan pada Sehun –pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu berbicara terlalu formal. Itu agak sedikit mengganggu." Ucap Sehun sambil membuka kancing kedua kemeja yang dipakainya. Sedangkan Luhan masih menatap Sehun menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan pria itu.

"Aku dengar dari temanku, kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ya. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." Luhan dengan gaya anggunnya meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi samping kursi yang ia duduki.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" Sehun merasa mulai tertarik dengan wanita di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu." Luhan menjeda sebentar ucapannya.

"Aku mempunyai daerah kekuasaan di Incheon dan Myeongdong. Aku mempunyai sebuah misi untuk itu dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu dalam misiku mengingat kau mempunyai perusahaan senjata terkenal di Korea."

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali bekerja sama denganku?"

"karena aku percaya akan berhasil jika denganmu."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Sehun semakin penasaran dengan motif wanita ini.

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti."

"Lalu apa keuntunganku jika aku setuju? Aku tipe seseorang yang tidak suka diberatkan." Sehun menatap intens wanita di hadapannya. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dia merasa wanita ini sangat menarik.

"Jika misiku berhasil kau boleh mengajukan permintaan apapun padaku."

"Apapun?" Luhan mengangguk. Kemudian mengangkat tangannya.

"Meskipun aku meminta dirimu sebagai imbalan?"

Luhan mengangguk kembali.

"Tapi, aku mempunyai beberapa syarat untuk itu."

"Katakan."

"Pertama, kau harus percaya padaku. Bahwa setiap hal yang aku lakukan adalah benar."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu? Bahkan kita baru beberapa kali bertemu? Dan seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah percaya pada seseorang." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itu karena aku selalu menilai kesanggupan sesorang dari kepercayaannya padaku. Bagaimana Tuan Wu?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan. Lanjutkan."

Mendengar itu Luhan tersenyum kemudian menyelipkan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh ke belakang telinganya.

"Kau boleh ikut serta mengatur daerah kekuasaanku. Aku mempunyai banyak sekali anak buah di dalamnya dan itu semua milikmu selagi kita masih bekerja sama. Tidak lupa aku juga akan memberikan sejumlah uang jaminan padamu apabila terjadi sesuatu."

"WOW! Aku suka poin ke dua." Sehun menyeringai dengan tawaran Luhan.

"Dan yang terakhir-" Luhan balik menyeringai pada Sehun.

"Jika kau merasa aku salah, kembali ke poin pertama."

"Bukankah itu terlihat sangat menguntungkan dirimu nona?" Sehun tetap mempertahankan seringaia di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar suka cara wanita ini berbicara. Lantang dan licik.

"Begitukah? Tapi jika dilihat dari imbalan yang aku tawarkan padamu jika kau setuju, bukankan kau tau jawabannya siapa yang lebih beruntung. Kau atau aku?"

"Yeah kau benar. Lalu jika aku tidak setuju dengan syarat-syaratmu?" Sehun merasa senang dengan kata-katanya.

Mendengarnya, Luhan tersenyum cantik dan kemudian berdiri menghampiri Sehun. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas lengan kursi yang Sehun duduki dengan gerakan sensual.

"Jika kau tidak menyetujuinya-" Luhan mulai membelai wajah Sehun hingga ke rahangnya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan menarik kerah baju Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Hingga hanya tersisa beberapa senti celah di antara keduanya.

"Aku pastikan kau mati di tanganku. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu padaku Wu Sehun."

CUP

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas kemudian melepaskannya kembali. Menatap kembali wajah tampan pria di hadapannya.

"Mengancamku nona?" Sehun menyeringai dengan tingkah Luhan barusan. Wanita ini memang benar-benar membuat Sehun tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya.

"Tidak. Hanya berusaha bernegosiasi dengan baik tuan." Jawab Luhan sambil tetap memainkan kerah baju Sehun.

"Aku suka caramu bernegosiasi-" Ucap Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku setuju." Lanjut Sehun. Dan Luhan tersenyum semakin cerah kala mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu Tuan Wu. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit undur diri. Masih ada urusan yang harus aku kerjakan setelah ini. Sampai jumpa." Lanjut Luhan sambil menyelipkan kertas di saku kemeja Sehun dan membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi.

Sehun hanya tersenyum menyeringai dengan tingkah wanita yang ditemuinya malam ini. Sehun menyentuh bibirnya yang barusan dicium oleh Luhan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terasa asing di dalam dirinya kala ia mengingat wajah wanita bernama Luhan itu.

Sehun merogoh kertas yang tadi Luhan selipkan di saku kemejanya.

'Luhan'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Senin memang hari paling menyebalkan bagi beberapa orang. Pasalnya, mereka harus beraktivitas seperti biasanya setelah hari libur yang benar-benar singkat. Entah itu kembali bekerja, sekolah, maupun aktivitas lainnya. Seperti yang dilakukan gadis mungil ini, menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kampusnya.

"Sial. Jika seperti ini terus, aku bisa discore." Gadis mungil ini terus saja menggerutu sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kuciran di kepalanya, dia Do Kyungsoo.

Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arahnya aneh. Ada juga yang melihatnya kagum dan juga gemas.

Lihat saja penampilannya. Rambut dikucir kuda acak-acakan gara-gara habis berlari dari halte bus menuju kampusnya sambil menenteng tas punggung di bahu kirinya, jaket jeans yang tadinya ia pakai hanya disampirkan di bahu kanannya menyisakan tank top hitam ketat sebagai atasannya dipadukan dengan hotpants dan sepatu sneakersnya. Terlihat emmhh... cukup sexy.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya panjang-panjang menuju kelasnya yang akan dimulai 5 menit lagi.

"Hai sayang~ kau terlihat tidak menyenangkan hari ini. Ada apa?" seorang gadis bereyeliner tebal dengan centilnya menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru saja mendudukkan diri.

"Berhentilah bersikap menjijikan Baek. Ini masih pagi." Lagi, Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas gadis bereyeliner di depannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun-gadis bereyeliner itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Astaga. Kau sensitf."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa membenarkan sedikit rok mininya yang agak tersingkap.

"Baek? Kau tau? Aku ingin sekali membunuh seseorang sekarang." ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, merasa salah dengar.

"Apa maksudmu? Membunuh seseorang?"

"Ya."

"Apa alasanmu? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini Kyung."

"Karena dia akhir-akhir ini membuatku selalu terlambat. Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya." Ujar Kyungsoo menggebu-gebu sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam.

"Siapa dia? Berbicaralah yang jelas." Baekhyun semakin penasaran. Setahunya Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang kasar. Bahkan terlalu lembut.

"Sopir Bus." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan muka datarnya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baek?"

"..."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa rahangnya jatuh saat mendengar dua kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo barusan. Hanya karena supir bus? Oh ayolah. Itu konyol bung.

Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung. Baekhyun merasa harus menenangkan pikirannya untuk menghadapi sahabatnya itu. Dan tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mencekik Kyungsoo jika bertingkah seperti itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hey. Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Baekhyun aneh. Dan setelah itu Dosen pria paruh baya masuk ke kelas. Anak-anak yang tadinya berisik seketika bungkam saat melihat pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja agungnya.

"Pagi semua."

"Paagiiii."

"Hari ini saya hanya akan memberi tahukan sesuatu pada kalian, saya tidak mengajar. Saya ada urusan penting di luar kota dan tidak bisa di tunda selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Jadi, hari ini saya hanya akan memberi tugas bla.. bla.. bla.."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar penuturan dari dosennya tersebut. Jika tau akan seperti ini untuk apa dia harus pagi-pagi berangkat?

"Heh? Apa-apaan itu? Jika tau seperti ini sekalian saja aku membolos. Sial." Dan itu adalah umpatan yang kesekian kalinya yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo di pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bos, aku sudah menemukan Lee Sungjin. Setelah melarikan diri dari Spanyol dia kembali bersembunyi di Seoul sekarang."

"Bagus. Kirimkan semua data mengenai pria itu padaku. Dan pantau terus semua gerak-geriknya. Aku percaya padamu."

PIP

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Pria muda itu menyeringai saat handphonenya kembali berbunyi tanda ada e-mail masuk dan menemukan semua data mengenai musuhnya terpampang jelas di sana.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan Wu Sehun." Ucap pria itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

' **Kai, si beruang menemukan mangsanya. Lakukan sesuatu untukku.'**

Sehun membalikkan kursi rajanya menghadap ke jendela. Memandang pemandangan kota di siang hari yang panas dan terik. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran kursi memikirkan sesuatu.

"Si brengsek itu pasti berbuat onar lagi jika aku bertingkah mencurigakan dan tidak pergi ke kampus hari ini. Dia pikir aku ini anak ingusan? Menggelikan."

Sehun bermonolog sendiri. Entah mengapa di saat seperti ini ia malah mengingat ayahnya yang brengsek dan menyebalkan. Membuat moodnya nyaris hancur.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menyambar jaket dan tas punggungnya keluar dari area perusahaan. Kemudian dengan cepat melajukan mobil sportnya membelah jalanan kota yang panas dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan turun dari mobil sport merahnya di area parkir kampus. Tampilannya selalu menawan. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya tidak bisa melewatkan dirinya sepersekian detik saja. Dengan senyum cantik seperti biasa Luhan berjalan menuju gedung kampusnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan banyak yang memperhatikan Luhan atau paling kurang sekedar melirik. Bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan menyapa Luhan menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Dari kejauhan Luhan melihat Sehun barjalan dengan santainya. Luhan sedikit kagum dengan lelaki itu, ternyata Sehun masih menyempatkan diri pergi ke kampus di tengah kesibukan kegiatan perusahaan yang dikelolanya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Wu."

Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Sehun dan mengimbangi langkah panjang lelaki itu. Sehun kemudian membalikkan badannya kala mendengar suara wanita di belakangnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

"Ah, pagi. Kau selalu cantik Nona."

"Terima kasih."

Sehun dan Luhan kemudian berjalan beriringan. Banyak sekali mata yang melihat mereka dengan ekspresi kagum, iri, cemburu atau benci. Tentu saja mereka sedang melihat pemandangan langka sekarang. Dimana dua orang paling berpengaruh di kampus bahkan di negaranya berjalan beriringan dan saling bercengkrama. Sangat serasi.

"Aku pikir seorang pengusaha muda tidak akan pergi kuliah di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa pengusaha juga juga tidak boleh kuliah? Aku masih seorang pelajar."

"WOW! Rajin sekali."

Sehun kemudian mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah kantin. Mengajak Luhan untuk berbicara lebih lama. Dan Luhan mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian memilih tempat duduk yang agak terpencil karena merasa risih banyak sekali orang yang melihat mereka sejak tadi.

"Maaf aku mengajakmu ke sini. Apa kau ada kelas?" tanya Sehun yang entah kenapa merasa tidak enak pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Padahal biasanya ia bukanlah orang yang selalu memperhatikan orang di sekitarnya.

"Tidak. Dosenku tidak akan masuk hari ini, yah begitulah menurut informasi dari temanku." Jawab Luhan sambil memeriksa ponselnya.

"Ah iya." Luhan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan mulai perlahan mendekati Sehun yang tetap menampilkan ekspresi biasanya –datar.

"Aku ingin sedikit membicarakan tentang perjanjian kita." Luhan mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sehun dengan sedikit tatapan emmh.. nakal.

Lihatlah! Padahal belum satu jam mereka berbicara. Luhan sudah kembali bertransformasi menjadi Luhan yang nakal. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih terlihat seperti gadis polos pada umumnya. Sangat menarik.

"Jadi?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan masih memasang wajah biasanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan wanita di hadapannya.

"Karena akita sudah sepakat dengan semua syaratnya, berarti aku oleh meminta bantuanmu kan?"

Luhan menggigit telunjuknya dengan memasang muka polosnya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu sayang?"

Tanya Sehun dengan balik menggoda Luhan dengan memainkan rambut Luhan dengan jemarinya. Mengerlingkan matanya membuat Luhan tersenyum cerah.

"Aku tidak akan membicarakannya di sini. Tapi, kau bisa kan datang malam ini ke tempat biasa?"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa?"

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku tahu itu."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat mengatakan itu. Membuat Sehun menyeringai.

Drrrrtt... drrrrrttt..drrrrttt...

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Membuatnya mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya pada ponsel di tasnya. Tertera nama Kai di sana.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku permisi. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Sebelum pergi untuk menjawab telepon dari Kai, Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mencium punggung tangan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit tersipu. Jangan lupakan seluruh isi kantin yang menjerit tertahan karena melihat adegan langka tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah itu, datang Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo yang berlari ke arah Luhan yang masih duduk di meja kantin.

"OH YA AMPUN YA AMPUN! Kau dari mana saja Luhan? Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Aku kira kau mati."

Celetuk Baekhyun dengan hebohnya dan berakhir mendapat pukulan gratis dari Luhan tentu saja. Lupakan Kyungsoo yang malah berlari memesan minuman.

"Enak saja. Dari tadi aku di sini. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan." Cibir Luhan. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mendelik.

"Luhan? Apa kau bertemu dengan Wu Sehun?"

"Barusan. Kenapa?"

"Astaga astaga! Lihatlah dirimu. Perhatikanlah orang sekitar membicarakan dirimu sejak tadi. Memangnya kau pasang dimana telingamu itu?"

Ucap Baekhyun gemas dengan tingkah Luhan yang terlalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Memangnya mereka bicara apa? Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Luhan acuh.

Setelah itu datanglah Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa dengan membawa satu gelas besar minuman dingin kemudian duduk di sebelah Luhan. Tidak sengaja Kyungsoo menumpahkan sedikit minumannya mengotori tangan Luhan.

"Fuck! Berhentilah bersikap konyol."

Geram Luhan sambil mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Diamlah Bitch! Orang bodoh mana yang tidak sadar sedang dibicarakan orang lain? Konyol."

Kata Kyungsoo menyindir Luhan. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mendelik tajam. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada bosan melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabat anehnya itu.

"Diamlah. Kalian berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Lihat?!"

Tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil berkasak-kusuk, tentu saja membicarakan mereka bertiga. Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya malas dan kembali dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Anak-anak ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Debuman musik yang keras dan lampu warna-warni yang berkelap-kelip menjadi teman Wu Sehun saat ini. Dirinya hanya sekedar melihat orang-orang yang sedang menari abstrak di lantai dansa tanpa berkeinginan untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Sehun meneguk pelan anggur merahnya. Menyesapnya perlahan menikmati sensasi aneh yang sangant ia suka. Setidaknya untuk malam ini ia tidak segila biasanya menenggak berbotol-botol vodka dan berakhir mabuk terkapar di ranjang hotel. Yah karena ia akan bertemu Luhan tentu saja.

Sehun melirik jam tangannya. Ia baru menunggu sekitar tujuh menit tetapi entah kenapa ia sangat benci sekali menunggu. Perlu kalian ingat, Wu Sehun tipe orang yang ditunggu bukan yang menunggu.

"Maaf lama menunggu Sehun."

Suara wanita yang familiar memecahkan kebosanannya. Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah wanita itu. Tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menenggak anggur merahnya.

"Tidak masalah."

Padahal dalam hatinya Sehun sangat mengutuk seseorang yang harus membuatnya menunggu. Pengecualian untuk wanita di hadapannya ini, Choi Luhan.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu? Tidak masalah kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Sehun sedikit menggeser untuk memberi tempat kepada Luhan duduk. Luhan dengan senang hati langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Wangi anggrek menyapa indera penciuman Sehun kala Luhan duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehun mengamati Luhan dari samping. Wanita ini memang benar-benar membuat dirinya telah terpesona, semakin dalam. Wanita yang membuat Wu Sehun terpesona hanya dalam satu menit.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Sama saja denganmu. Aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mabuk dan berakhir terkapar di ranjang hotel hari ini."

Luhan tersenyum, atau mungkin menyeringai. Mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Sehun dan kemudian meneguknya habis.

"Ah! Baiklah. Sebenarnya ada apa kau memintaku kemari? Aku tidak pandai basa-basi."

Tanya Sehun sambil melepas jaket putihnya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum menerima perlakuan Sehun.

"Aku merasa sedikit emmhh... risih dengan pakaianmu." Sehun menjeda sebentar kalimatnya dan menelengkan kepalanya ke arah lain sisi tubuh Luhan.

Dress ketat berwarna merah marun berbelahan dada rendah. Dan jangan lupakan panjangnya yang bahkan kurang dari setengah paha. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya menghilangkan pikiran anehnya. Wanita ini memang menguji imannya.

"Kau pastinya tidak mau kan berakhir ditelanjangi seorang pria. Pakaianmu terlalu nakal." Sehun kembali memasang ekspresi datar andalannya dan memandang ke arah Luhan.

"Asal olehmu tidak masalah."

Luhan malah menggoda Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun mengerutkan keningnya agak dalam.

"Ekhem... tujuanmu mengajakku kemari?"

Sehun berdehem sebelum berbicara. Ia merasa pembicaraan mereka semakin jauh dari topik masalah. Wanita di sebelahnya ini memang sangat membahayakan diri Sehun.

"Ah ya! Tapi sebelumnya kau harus berjanji mengabulkan permintaanku." Luhan sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun yang diam tak bergeming.

"Selama itu tidak memperburuk keadaan dan tidak membahayakan diriku, jawabannya ya."

"Menurutku tidak akan membahayakan."

"Coba kau katakan apa yang harus aku bantu?" Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya semakin dekat ke arah Luhan.

"Aku ingin, kau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

HAI? APA KABAR? Gue bawa ff baru. Ini ff kedua gue setelah COMRADE yang di publish di ffn. Hehehe...

GIMANA?GIMANA?!

Ini genrenya beda banget sama yang COMRADE. Iyalah! -_-

Gue lagi berinovasi(?) pengen bikin yang beda gitu dari cerita yang biasa gue bikin. Meskipun jalan ceritanya pasaran, siapa tau banyak yang suka. Meskipun yah jadinya malah kayak gini -_-

Gila emang :3

Gue masang rated M juga buat jaga-jaga kalo kelewatan. Yah meskipun gue udah gede gue gak bisa bikin NC -_-

Sebenernya ini gue juga masih bingung sama jalan ceritanya, mau jadi gimana. Tapi biarlah, biar waktu yang menjawab #halah

Tapi gue harap banyak yang suka sama ff gue ini.

Kalo ff ini banyak yang suka gue bakal usahain buat lanjut. Tapi kalo gak ada? Yah tergantung mood gue. Entah mau gue hapus atau gue discontinue.

Yang udah baca harap tinggalin jejak ya. NO SILENT READER. Sekali lagi biar gereget!

 **NO SILENT READER!**

Hargain gue yang udah capek-capek bikin. Satu review dari kalian menentukan lanjut enggaknya ff ini.

Maaf bacotan gue panjang banget -_-

Review yah!

By:

 **-YeoraChan-**


End file.
